Dios
by althergebracht
Summary: El Diablo no dista de ser semejante a Dios ¿no?  Izaomi


_ .w. Hola! TTwTT me siento estúpidamente feliz por que he podido escribir algo nuevo después de muchisimo tiempo, ademas de una de mis parejas favoritas (aparte del Shizaya XD )_

_.w. Me encanta el Izaya x Kida aunque no se si a alguien mas XD_

_Tiene un poco de spoiler para quien no haya llegado, mínimo, al capitulo 10 del anime_

_Advierto que tiene un poco de yaoi o3o_

_ si hay faltas ortográficas, me disculpo, no tengo beta XD_

_;_; En verdad espero no ofender a nadie con este fic ya que... Bueno, es raro y toca un poco a la religión, en verdad espero no ofender a nadie_

_DuRaRaRa! Es propiedad de Ryohgo Narita_

* * *

**Dios: **_m. En la mayor parte de las religiones, ser supremo, creador del mundo._

–Tu pasado es tu mundo y ella tu diosa.

El pasado es un fantasma que no deja tranquilo a Kida Masaomi, ni siquiera en un momento como ese aunque claro ¿Como no podría salir a flote el tema si estaba con él?Justo con él, pero no tenia mas opción, era al único que podía recurrir y obtener lo que buscaba con completa veracidad.

–Esa es tu realidad, Masaomi-kun– murmuró el informante con su característica sonrisa tranquila y destellando carisma hasta un punto totalmente...

Repugnante.

–Saki no es una diosa– un deje de rabia había en la voz del menor –el que se cree dios es otro– contraatacó con seriedad, no se dejaría dominar por las emociones y mucho menos por él... Sobre todo por él.

¡Oh! Al menos eso creía...

El motivo de esta reunión fue la búsqueda de "cierta información" pero, inevitablemente, un tema llevó a otro y habían terminado hablando de cierta chica hospitalizada.

Una risa suave inundó el departamento precariamente iluminado.

Los orbes rojos de Izaya se afilarón y esa sonrisa amable se amplió convirtiéndose en una complacida y malvada.

–No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido– mencionó el pelinegro caminandó alrededor del menor, realizandó ademanes al hablar y viendó las reacciones del chico de reojo, como sí estuviera deleitándose de su mudo dolor, con pura curiosidad y completo interés –llamar "dios" a un ateo es bastante irónico– puntualizó.

El líder de los "Pañuelos Amarillos" escuchaba lo que su interlocutor decía sin perder ni el mas mínimo detalle, con completa atención y estando a la defensiva, analizandó los movimientos -curiosos- que el mayor hacia al caminar.

–Pero, supongo que algo de razón tienes– se acercó a Kida dando un pequeño salto, haciendo que el otro retrocediera un paso debido a la ligera impresión, logrando que el rubio se tensara un poco mas de lo que ya se encontraba –estar en lo alto y contemplarlo todo tal cual como uno lo prevé es algo que Dios hace ¿o no? Pero él es tan egoísta al no permitir que existieran semejantes que pudieran verlo todo con sus mismos ojos, por ello expulsó a Lucifer del paraíso, por que era un ángel soberbio que pretendía ser igual o incluso, mejor que Dios... Era un ángel que se había revelado a su señor. (1).

Algo en el interior de Masaomi se alteró con el temor invadiendo su torrente sanguíneo y extendiéndolo por todo su cuerpo a través de las venas y arterias... ¿Instinto? Quizás... El rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

_Una corazonada..._

Desde el momento que pusó un pie en el departamento de Orihara Izaya, inmediatamente quisó salir de allí. Ya tenia la información que necesitaba, desgraciadamente, no era lo que esperaba... Él no se esperaba que _esa persona_ fuera el líder de los _"Dollars"_ ...pero sabía que era verdad, Izaya podía distorsionar la realidad a su conveniencia pero nunca daba información falsa, entonces.. Ya no tenia razón para permanecer allí y escuchar a ese hombre que tanto mal le había causado.

_Pero..._

Permanecía allí... No salía de ese lugar...

Escuchaba todo lo que él decía, reaccionando a algunas cosas e ignorando otras.

Fue el shock que le produjo esa realidad, con un sabor amargo a mentira y traición invadiendo su paladar... Mezclando abandono y soledad y sazonándolo con una pisca de confusión.

Ese sabor le asqueaba por completo, quería deshacerse de el.

No, definitivamente él no buscaba consuelo... ¿Verdad? Y si es que inconscientemente era eso lo que deseaba... Dios le presentaba a la peor persona para otorgárselo.

_Mikado..._

Le costaba asimilar aquello por que... ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando del mismo Ryugamine Mikado, su amigo de toda la vida, el chico tímido que lleno de inseguridad y curiosidad había venido a Ikebukuro para estar a su lado.

–Mikado-kun si que es alguien asombroso ¿verdad?– Cruel, era la palabra para definir ese comentario fuera de lugar en apariencia pero terriblemente preciso en la realidad.

Kida posó sus ojos ambarinos en el rostro del mayor, el terror estaba claramente plasmados en ellos.

_¿Como lo hace?_

_¿Como logra leerme tan claramente? ¿Soy tan transparente?_

Miedo... El miedo estaba en su cuerpo, amenazante a explotar... El ataque de nervios que sufría hacía que no moviera ni un músculo hasta que...

–¡Ya no quiero escucharte mas!– Gritó repentinamente el menor con desesperación –¿¡Por que a mi! ¿¡Por que tu!– Ya no sabía lo que decía, sencillamente, el miedo había desconectado el lado racional de su cerebro.

–Por que soy yo (2)– Izaya se acercó a Kida y con una mano lo sujetó de un brazo y con la otra lo tomó del mentón, levantándoselo para que sus rostros quedasen frente a frente, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y el aliento era uno solo... Logrando que esos ojos ambarinos se ahogaran en ese mar sangriento y profundo.

Fue entonces que Kida ya no sintió esa amargura en su paladar, mas un ardor en sus ojos que con lagrimas amenazantes brillaban gracias a una mezcla de sentimientos.

Esa boca vil sobre la suya, brindándole un consuelo tan falso y cruel... Moviéndose con agilidad, abarcando toda su dimensiones, robándole el aliento y la cordura, adueñándose de la fragilidad de ese chico tan desdichado y con una mala suerte de mierda.

_¿Por que Dios, por que?_

–Tu pasado es tu mundo y por que ahora soy tu dios – susurró contra los labios del chico apartándose de él y comenzando a reír como el hereje que era –¡por que este es el amor cruel que solo Dios puede dar a sus hijos! ¿O que piensas Masaomi-kun? De todas formas, tu mismo lo dijiste ¿no?

Kida sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y que este era mucho mas pesado de lo que la realidad sugería, retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con el pequeño sofá tras él y caer en el sin cuidado y con la mirada perdida.

Izaya se acercó a él y se colocó a su altura, quedando en cuclillas, esa sonrisa amable volvió a sus labios mientras sujetaba nuevamente al menor por el mentón y delineaba esos labios profanados con su pulgar en un gesto bizarramente amoroso.

–Saki-chan es como el ángel que te dio el mensaje de la llegada del señor, un ángel que no vuela, simplemente levita gracias al hilo que la sujeta a mi... Los mismo ocurre con Mikado-kun, el seria como el Mesías para ti, pero trae un mensaje que no esperabas verdad, tal vez se deba a que...

El _"Dios"_ que controla sus mundos no es el _"Dios"_ que esperaban...

Mas las últimas palabras murieron en un nuevo beso demandante, buscando aprovecharse de la debilidad de ese joven de vida desdichada ya que...

_El Diablo_ no dista de ser semejante a _Dios_ ¿no?

Fin

* * *

_1- No soy de leer mucho la Biblia, así que no estoy segura del todo si esa era la razón por la cual Dios, desterró a Lucifer, me refiero a la soberbia._

_2- Izaya, Su nombre proviene de una combinación de la bíblica de Isaías y japonés para "el que mira a la multitud"._

_owo gracias por leer *w*D: espero que se haya entendido la idea XD es que tengo problemas con eso xDU_

_"Por cada review que dejas, Shizuo te dice donde compró sus lentes de sol" (?)_


End file.
